powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thunder, Pride, and Era's End
'Thunder, Pride, and Era's End '''is the 22nd and 23rd episodes of Power Rangers Hexagon. Part 1 features the debut of Black Magic Megazord (to defeat Destructo and Balfour), Dark Mayhem's creation-Oinkenstien, the Dial Stone (which allows Charlie and Kora to switch between Galaxy Squad and A-Squad), and the return of the remaining Galaxy Squad Rangers. It features the debut of Snide and Alex's combined form, Geildon. Part 2 features the second use of Full Throttle Ultrazord (to defeat Alex Fierro/Snide combined form), the restoration of the Thunderman's Powers, and the deaths of Dark Mayhem, Geildon, and Oinkenstien. Plot Part 1 Dark Mayhem has awakened a monstrosity, Oinkenstien. Meanwhile, with Snide without a host, Alex Fierro sacrifices his soul to combine with Snide into their own monstrosity. With the help of the Thunderman's old teammates, could this be the last battle of the Hexagon? Part 2 When the rangers discover Dark Mayhem still has the Thunderman's powers, will they be able to be restored? Will they be able to stop Oinkenstien, Dark Mayhem, and Geildon? Cast Rangers * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner (A-Squad Red/Leo-Matador) * Colin Ford-Eustus MacAlister (Quantum-Phoenix) * Seth Carr-Jackson Grove (Phantom Red) * Emjay Anthony-Bristol Rogers (Hexagon Red) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (Manta) * Annie LeBlanc-Chelsea Scott (Phantom Yellow) * Jacquline Scislowski-Cornith Summers (Chameleon) * Noah Jupe-Louis Mitchell (Hexagon Green) * Finn Wolfhard-Darwin Scott (Titanium Knight/Light Rail Gold) * Jack Griffo-Max Thunderman (Libra) * Addison Riceke-Nora Thunderman (Orpheus) * Kira Kosarin-Phoebe Thunderman (Dark Orpheus) * Diego Velazquez-Billy Thunderman (Taruen) * Jazz Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (Scorpio) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (A-Squad Pink/Eagle) * Miyu Honda-Genova Le (Hexagon Pink) * Nathan Kress-Captain Marisol (Draco) * Mila Simons-Queen Kayla (Ursa) * Jace Norman-Henry Hart (Lupin) * Riley Lio-Turin Brooks (Phantom Blue) * Jaheem Toombes-Prince Terrance (Cerberus/Dragon Knight) Allies * Alyson Sullivan-Taylor Earhardt (Soaring Eagle) * Alison McInnis-Dana Mitchell (Lightspeed Pink) * Rhett Fisher-Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger) * Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo III Blue) * Austin St. John-Jason Scott (Armored Red Ranger) * Chris Tallman-Hank Thunderman * Rosa Balsi-Barb Thunderman * Maya LeClark-Chloe Thunderman * Katlyn Carlson-Maragux Scott Villains * Roger Velasco-Count Mysterio (voice) * Jamieson Price-Dark Mayhem (voice) * Piotr Michael-Destructo (voice) * Joey Bragg-Balfour * Nathan Arenas-Oinkenstien (voice) * Emilia Clark-Alex Fierro (part 1 cold open only) * Campbell Cooley-Snide/Geildon, Alpha 7 (voice) Ranger Powers Hexagon/Phantom * PR-Jet Zord (morph-x3, Zord-x2), Magic Zord (Arrow of Order, Megazord), Battle Zord (ultrazord) * PB-Biplane Zord (morph-x3, Zord-x2) * PY-Chopper zord (morph-x3, Zord-x2),Cutter Zords (Boomarag), Battle Zord * HR-Racer Zord (morph-x3, Zord) * HG-Tank Zord (morph-x3, Zord) * HP-Sonic Zord (morph-x3, Zord) * Titan-Morph (Silver-x2, Gold), Silver Bullet/Solaris Steamer (x2), Bullet Blaze (x2), Cargo Thunder (x2) Galaxy Squad Rangers Matador: Dial Stone (Matador, A-Squad), Leo Zord (ultrazord) Quantum: Phoenix Stone, Quantum Rocket, Quantum Satellite (ultrazord) Manta: Manta Stone, Blade Zord (ultrazord) Scorpio: Scorpion Stone, Scorpion Zord (ultrazord) Lupin: Lupin Stone, Wolf Zord (ultrazord) Libra: Libra Stone, Libra Zord (ultrazord) Tarus: Tauren Stone, Toro Zord (ultrazord) Orpheus: Orpheus Stone, Orpheus Zord (ultrazord) Shogun Black: Dark Stone Chameleon: Chameleon Stone, Chameleon Zord (ultrazord) Eagle: Dial Stone (Eagle, A-Squad), Eagle Zord (ultrazord) Draco: Draco Stone, Draco Zord (ultrazord) Ursa: Ursa Stone, Bear Zord (ultrazord) Cerberus: Dragon Knight, Cerberus Stone Errors ''to be added Notes * This episodes title comes from the fact many old rivals have finally been eliminated, as well as that the Galaxy Squad was made up of two teams, just like the Super Squadron * This is the first time Rocky has become Zeo Blue since The Legendary Battle, 10 years earlier * This is the first time Jason Immediately morphs into Armored Mode * First time a villain pilots a robot since Super Ninja Steel ** excludes Eustus as he was an evil ranger that turned good ** Balfour is the first "monster" of the day to use a robot to fight the rangers since SPD *** This is because he's a mortal and lacks a safe * This episode features the most returning rangers at 19 (14 from Galaxy Squad, 5 legendary rangers) for a grand total of 26, 10 more than Legendary Battle and Dimensions in Danger (the two previous anniversary team-ups) ** This breaks the sentai's ranger count of 20 *** Eustus, as Shogun Black, is viewed as Misao's counterpart (thus Phoebe is his counterpart in the movie) *** Terrance is a US exclusive ranger *** The 5 Legendary Rangers as previously stated * Destructo is similar to Fortress in Power Rangers Dino Supercharge as they are monsters that are grown and become used by higher ups ** However they roles are switched (Fortress was one off piloted by a boss/higher up. Destructo was the sidekick of Dark Mayhem turned General of The Shogun turned monster grower of the Iron Blade Conference that is grown by a one off villain) *** Like in Dino Supercharge, they are destroyed the debut of a new combo (Dino Charge Ultrazord and Black Magic Megazord) **** This trait was also used by the Foxtron and Blaze Megazord in Super Ninja Steel **** However, both Balfour and Destructo die in the episode instead of just Fortress in DSC * The legendary rangers bare a resemblance to the Dream Sentai from Gaoranger vs Super Sentai ** Both have representatives from Lightspeed Rescue/GOGOV (Dana, Ryan/Damion) ** Both feature a non-core ranger (Sokitchi/Big One, Ryan/Titanium Ranger) ** Both feature a bird-themed ranger (Yusuke and Taylor) ** Both feature representatives who previously teamed up (Jason and Rocky-who replaced Jason as the red ranger; Gouki had met both Miku and Damion in VS movies) * The Alex Fierro/Snide combined form gets its name from Zeltrax's counterpart, with Snide being called Neo-Geildon in Kyoryuger vs Go-Busters ** However, it looks similar to Alex' final form with Jark Matter See Also * Number 28: More Fighting On My Birthday-Sentai Counterpart (Black Magic Megazord) * Lupinranger vs Patranger vs Kyuranger-Sentai Counterpart (Story and fights, pt 2)See Comparison Page * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs Super Sentai-Sentai Counterpart (Legendary Rangers inspiration) Category:Crossovers Category:PR Crossover Category:Team-Up Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Power Rangers Hexagon